Dark Impressions 2
by PhynxLegion
Summary: 15 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the atmosphere has changed enough for one infamous professor to make her return.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Impressions 2**

**The Burying of Hatchets**

Ernie MacMillan ends his jog into the Chief Auror's office carrying a simple shoe box under his arm. The distinguished box, emblazoned clearly with the silver Paul Smith name, becomes eminently obvious to Delia Ramone. Delia, a recent addition to the ministry's ranks of Aurors, can't ignore the name on the box before drawing her eyes to meet Ernie's. With a welcomed break from her mind-numbing reports on her latest arrest of a murderous witch stalking London's muggle streets, she recognizes the face of Barrister MacMillan from his countless hours defending some of the criminals she'd personally apprehended. Before she can ask, Ernie fires out his purpose.

"I have an appointment to see Chief Auror…"

He's cut off by Harry Potter exiting his office. Carrying three scrolls, marked clearly for the Minister of Magic, he places them in a basket for delivery. Seeing Ernie, he exclaims seeing his old Hogwarts classmate.

"Ernie! Delia, can you deliver these to the minister when you go to lunch? Thanks. Ernie, you're early."

Ernie only shakes his head.

"'Afraid not Harry, I'm 35 minutes late. I got held up downstairs on the Harwich Trial."

As Harry nods in understanding, afraid to ask how badly it went for Ernie. The Edwin Harwich trial was mostly a show trial as it was practically public knowledge he was doomed to spend the rest of his natural life in Azkaban for the murder of three muggles and a wizard who happened to step in to defend them. Harry feels bad that Ernie was chosen to defend the man, when no one else wanted to tarnish their names by trying to defend a killer of his apparent level of guilt; but Ernie made it his duty to defend those who were unable or unwilling to defend themselves in court. Harry feels so bad he can only nervously sputter out the obvious question.

"So…um…how did the trial go?"

Ernie reaches out and shakes Harry's hand as they walk towards his office.

"Oh! He's been sent to Azkaban. There was never a doubt of the outcome, Harry, he knew that. He got twenty years, but he can be paroled if he straightens himself out. Azkaban has changed a lot since we were kids, you know. He showed he was genuinely remorseful for his actions, and I was able to prove he was an alcoholic. So with treatment, the weight of his actions will severely weigh him down while he serves his time. He told me he wanted to pay his dues, and knew this was the only outcome he could hope to get. At least it wasn't life."

As they walk in, Harry motions for Ron and Delia to join them.

"I'm aware that the chief parties against this are either not with us anymore, or have dropped their resistance to having her return."

Delia clears her throat before speaking.

"The quill recorder needs for you to speak all names for the official records."

Nodding Harry continues.

"Yes, all parties who previously opposed Constance Marie Hollander's pardoning for the years leading up to the end of the Dark Lord's reign, have since either withdrawn their opposition, or have passed on. Now all her actions afterwards are still up for debate and scrutiny, she is not absolved from those alleged crimes, namely the assault on Ministry officials."

Ron seethes out in repressed anger.

"And don't think I've forgotten that she stole my wand!"

Ernie, having spent every waking moment after that Battle for Hogwarts preparing for this day, interjects his usual calmness in Constance's defense.

"For the record, every alleged assault was done in defense of extraordinary methods to capture her."

Turning to Harry, he adjusts his blonde strands and stares intently as he refutes his charges.

"Did you not throw a roof…an entire roof…on top of where she slept? She and Susan Bones would have been killed had it not been for her quick reflexes."

Ron immediately answers sheepishly.

"Look! That was my fault, not Harry's. My wand went wonky and grabbed the top of the house instead of the window and…"

Ernie cuts him off.

"Look, she never killed any ministry official over the past fifteen years while on the run. The six people she did kill were in self-defense, and were bounty hunters operating without official ministry orders. I have already submitted my proof. The law clearly allows for the self-protection and defense against those who utilize deadly force without ministry approval. If anyone else was attacked without provocation and killed the person while defending against lethal spells, would this even be an issue of innocence? My client is guilty of only self-defense and evading an unjust order for arrest. She is willing to submit to your interrogation in a neutral location, but not here at the ministry."

As Ron and Delia begin to angrily voice their objections, Ernie intercedes by continuing in a stronger tone.

"AND…in a gesture of good will, faith, and intentions, she has given me these wands to turn in, so that they may be returned to their lawful owners."

Handing the box to Ron, Ernie dips into his coat pocket and extracts Ronald Weasley's lost wand.

"She wanted me to personally return this to you Mr. Weasley."

Ron jumps from his seat and swipes his old wand from Ernie's grasp, like a treasured heirloom, as Ernie continues.

"Ms. Hollander's actions have NEVER been murderous or lethal in nature. These are the exact definitions you use to justify imprisonment, and she has never been a threat to the public unless they have attacked her first. Look Harry: she wants to come in and stop running. It's obvious that she can keep this up to her dying days. She had at least eighteen recorded opportunities where she could have killed aurors rather than disarm them. She's an exceptional witch who tricked the Dark Lord and mustered a significant force of wizards behind everyone's backs…including yours. You have sworn testimony not just from dark wizards who were defeated by her plans, but other notable wizards who knew her role in the Battle of Hogwarts. Headmaster McGonagall has provided sworn testimony confirming Constance's orders from then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore; that should be enough for you of all people! With no one voicing their opposition, can we please call a truce and rescind the arrest order?"

Harry glances around the room at his aurors and notices Ron's disgruntled but acceptance of rescinding the arrest orders, while the fire in Delia's eyes as she fishes out her old wand from the box will never be satiated.

Desperate, Ernie baits Harry on the last trump card he had left, saving it for the right time.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is ready to green-light the recall of the arrest order; they just want you to buy off on it first."

Harry putters out a weak laugh, knowing that Hermione was undoubtedly behind that push. Ron nods his support while the embers still burned brightly in Delia's eyes to resist, making her shake her head no. Motioning to hand him the box of wands, he opens it up to find his old wand proudly waiting at the top of the stack. After parting company ten years ago, he recovers his old wand and tucks it into his top pocket. Feeling the strong emotions emanating from Delia, he stands and walks Ernie out of his office silently. As they enter the lift, he slams the door closed before Ron or Delia can follow. As his finger waivers, he finds it difficult to choose either the button for the lobby or the floor above to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With Delia's anger and hatred burning intensely, the lift pulls away leaving his two best aurors staring in bewilderment, unsure where Harry was heading.


	2. Chapter 2

**High Tea and Dark Waters**

Aperating into the city center of Lavenham, Andrew Middleton remembers he was hardly the ideal wizard when he was in school. With his hours in Detention Hall exceeding the Weasley twins, he learned the most fiendish and dastardly methods of humiliation versus physical suffering. Due to his quick and dirty wit, he excelled at Defense Against the Dark Arts, as he was evading and dodging spells all year long. After graduation, he did a short internship at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and he imagined he could one day have his own shop if fate hadn't intervened and drew him into Auror's department. Snapping out of his flashback, he sees Delia aperate nearby and stride towards him with her wand up her sleeve, on the ready for trouble. Sighing, he grabs the arm the wand is hidden.

"This is not an attack or apprehension! If you go off with your wand in hand, it will only create a scene!"

The anger burning in her eyes is unmistakable and she yanks forcibly tearing her arm from his grip. Her short brown locks spin and fly as she vehemently refuses to be caught off guard again. Constance had surprised her as she exited the loo and broke her nose before liberating her of her wand nearly two years ago. Humiliating her further by magically cocooning her super strong (magically enhanced) used toilet paper, she had to wait two hours before she was found by another witch who easily dismissed the spell. That incident had stopped her progression to becoming the top auror, and the young Andrew stepped into that prestigious position. In her heart she didn't blame Andrew for being the opportunist he was, even she would have stepped in had he been the one wrapped head to toe with poo imbedded toilet paper. In his commanding voice, he has her stop in her tracks and turn around before continuing.

"Delia Hammond! You are to stay out here and patrol the grounds with Raymond and Birch. I'm ordering you to stay out of that meeting. You have too much anger in your heart, and you'll only escalate the situation. This is only a questioning session…an informal deposition. There's no arrest order anymore, and she hasn't been charged officially for any specific crimes!"

Delia seethes in response.

"Who in the bloody hell do you think you are to order me to do anything!"

From behind her, Harry Potter forcibly interjects.

"He is your superior, that's who! Delia, it's best you stay out here as he said. Miss Hollander has come here of her own free will, and is willing to sit down and talk to us. And in my honest opinion it's time we all just put everything into the past and move on. Let me tell you something most witches and wizards didn't realize after the war was over. The Deatheaters made good people do horrible things to further their cause; but many good wizards also asked the same from good people. There's enough evidence to prove that she could have been asked by leaders of the Order to sleep with the enemy…no matter the cost. Unfortunately, many of those leaders died before the war ended, and they didn't keep any records fearing the Dark Lord might discover them. The fewer people that knew of a mole, the more likely that mole could succeed. Please understand that nothing was black and white, as much as I believed it was back then."

Leaving Delia with his best Aurors, he motions for Andrew to follow and they casually enter the Swan Hotel. Finding Hermione and Ginny in her best afternoon dresses, he snags Ron and leads him towards the back. Grumbling, Ron whispers to Harry.

"I feel like we're back at Hogwarts…you know for that bloody ball."

Chuckling, Harry nods and accidentally bumps into a beautifully dressed woman. Apologizing, the woman giggles in response.

"It's okay Mr. Potter. Shall we sit?"

Taken back by her knowing his name, he realizes he's bumped into the very woman he's spent the last 15 years hunting. With her short raven locks and round spectacles, he realizes she changed very little over the years. Stammering in surprise, he has to fight reaching for his wand. Ginny rolls her eyes, and breaks the ice.

"It's good to see you again Miss Hollander. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Nodding Constance mulls over the time she dreamt of winning the attentions of the beautiful redhead in school.

"Indeed Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Not since Hogwarts, yes?"

Harry senses there's something he should be catching as he watches Ginny nod, but really can't put his finger on it. His wife compliments Constance's emerald green dress and matching boots. As he tries to keep up the small talk Ginny and Constance exchange, the doors to a private tea room open up, with Susan Bones and their barrister Ernie MacMillan inviting them inside. Hermione steps forward and cordially greets Susan and Ernie, complimenting them on their attire, and Harry follows suit, incapable of imagining anything original. As they find their seats, Andrew exits and immediately returns with the independent court stenographer who sits in the far corner of the room out of immediate sight. As tea is poured and everyone settles into their seats, Hermione takes out her prepared list of questions and begins going down it, line by line.

By early evening, at least an hour past tea time would have ended, Hermione finally closes her notepad as does Ernie. With the tea having run out, along with the pleasantries, Constance was mentally and physically exhausted. With everyone seemingly satisfied with the both the questions and answers, Hermione stands to address Constance and Susan.

"I can't speak for the ministry, but I am willing to go on the record to say that Miss Hollander has been very patient and understanding to level of questioning the ministry has asked of her. Furthermore, I see no reason pursue criminal charges against her. Unfortunately, the ministry will want a second turn at questioning and I'm told they want you to be under the charm of Veritaserum, and in confinement or isolation for 3 days to ensure you haven't taken an antidote prior to administering the serum. If you are willing to do this, they are willing to make you innocent of charges official.

As Ernie and Susan scream their objections, Constance's meek voice carries over the din and reach the ears of the ministry officials.

"I'll do it. I'm tired of the whispering behind my back, the lies, and pain of what I did. I did torture my classmates, I have never denied that. I was under orders from Dumbledore to do anything it took to be a valuable member of the Dark Lord's Deatheaters. Like Professor Snape, when I achieved my objective, I had accumulated a terrible burden on my soul. I'm willing to make reparations as per established law, and perform community service. I have unofficially been offered a job, and I'm willing to do so for the period in question, with my earnings going directly towards the reparations."

Barrister MacMillan immediately interjects before they lose tempo.

"Furthermore, she has never killed anyone which would require confinement in Azkaban. There were only fifteen charges of assault, as she too was a minor at the time in question; so you cannot charge her with any crimes against children like you did in the case against Dolores Umbridge. That alone is grounds for dismissal of the majority of the charges against her. The remaining charges of evading arrest are just in question. She is resourceful enough to remain in hiding until her dying days, but she wishes to end this chase once and for all. There are numerous cases of precedence which show leniency in her situation. You deliberate with your superiors and contact me, but I will only allow her to stay in an isolation ward of our choosing. We are acutely aware what the ministry did 16 months ago and kidnapped a suspect while in isolation at the ministry. It took my firm eight months to FIND what hole you threw him in, and he was a vegetable once we got him released. We're not doing that. Send me an owl when you're ready to talk."

With a nod from Ernie, Constance grabs Susan's wrist and they aperate from the table leaving behind a noticeable rosy red smoke in her wake. Shaking her head, Ginny leans over and asks Hermione the obvious question.

"How does she do that?"

It took over a week for Ernie to send an owl to Susan, confirming a time and place for the isolation suite. Though Susan wanted to stay with Constance, both Constance and Ernie convinced her keep her safe by monitoring the facility. Staying in Geneva was hardly cheap, but it was the best third-party location they could buy. The morning of the fourth day brought a team of aurors and three ministry barristers. Susan couldn't fathom the rage that burned in Delia's heart against Constance, and knew to keep her eyes on her above all. Aside from the aurors, the ministry officials were far more jovial than anyone expected, to the point of giddiness.

After a round of vigorously warm handshakes, they couldn't wait to administer the serum to Constance and question her. Ernie reassured Susan that the questions were the same ones from the high tea session, except a dozen which were clarifications from the previous session. Susan detested rendering Constance so vulnerable, but Constance insisted on this formal tribunal. With little fanfare, Douglas Brundlemok, the director of the Ministry Legal Department, delivers the serum and has the staff administer it. Waiting five minutes for the serum to take full effect, Douglas flips his notebook open and begins the next four hours of interrogation.

With the aurors hawking over every shift or movement from Constance in her druggy Veritaserum-induced state, she blindly answers every moronic question for the hundredth time precisely as she had done previously. As she keeps from pulling her hair out from the endless recycling of questions to throw her off, Susan sees her flash comical facial gestures over her shoulder, showing she was hanging in. By the third hour, it was apparent Constance was becoming increasingly parched and Delia slinked out the door to play waitress. As Constance wraps up her latest string of questions, Delia returns as the second ministry official Findus Ferabus closes his book, satisfied with her responses. As she begins to relax, the last official Gordon Glubber makes a mark in his book and asks his final question.

"Lastly Miss Hollander, and I mean lastly, do you have any ill will or feelings towards any of the ministry staff or representatives?"

As Constance dwells over the question, on the other side of the observation window, Susan and Ernie scream at the ministry lawyers for allowing a vague and damning question which can only result in a negative result. Removed from the din of screams and obscenities from inside the observation room, Constance finally opens her mouth to speak.

"Sir, I honestly can think of no person or position inside the ministry either current or in the past I have any lasting hatred or ill will towards. I know that the Dark Lord twisted the weak and powerless to commit crimes. I do know of many who had hate in their hearts, who either openly or from the shadows committed atrocities for you know who, but I don't have any hate towards people. I also don't know everyone who is connected with the ministry right now; so, personally speaking, it's a very poor question to ask me."

Susan leans against the glass in awe and relief. As Gordon makes his final remarks in his book, he flashes annoyance with Delia who hovers in the back withholding the pitcher of water for Constance. Rolling her eyes, she pushes towards the table and sets down the pitcher with a glass. Returning to her position in the back of the room, she imagines she could be doing a dozen other horribly important tasks rather than standing uselessly in the sidelines. Gordon nods to his associates with a repressed smile and closes his book. Brundlemok stands as Constance nervously reaches out and pours herself a tall glass of water.

"I want to thank everyone here today to sitting down and making this happen. Miss Hollander has been extremely compliant with our demands, and has satisfactorily answered all our questions. I am authorized to officially drop all charges seeing that you have previously made arrangements for reparations."

Seeing Constance nod approvingly after she downs half the glass, he continues as he motions for Susan and Ernie to join them.

"My office will file all the scrolls, but as far as I'm concerned we're done. Congratulations on your position at Hogwarts, I'm sure they have gained a valuable assistant professor."

He extends his hand to shake, but Constance refuses to do the same. As he starts to get angry Constance collapses to the floor with convulsions. As Damon Rake pulls out a brown object to force into Constance's mouth to negate the poison, Delia shoves her way between them and smacks it out of his hand. She watches as Constance's bright green eyes are rapidly consumed by a grey wash, sapping the life from every part of her body and her veins are etched with black ink. Reaching Constance's head, she uncorks a vial with the flick of her thumb and pours the contents down Constance's throat. Before Damon can object, Constance suddenly resumes breathing and lies motionless as Susan screams futilely Constance's name.


End file.
